dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior (Inquisition)
|talents = |path 1 = Weapon & Shield |path 2 = Two-Handed |health base 1 = 550 |health base 2 = 550 |power = Stamina |power base 1 = 100 |power base 2 = 100 |strength base 1 = 11 |strength base 2 = 11 |dexterity base 1 = 10 |dexterity base 2 = 10 |willpower base 1 = 10 |willpower base 2 = 10 |magic base 1 = 10 |magic base 2 = 10 |cunning base 1 = 10 |cunning base 2 = 10 |constitution base 1 = 10 |constitution base 2 = 10 |main-hand 1 = 43 |main-hand 2 = 60 |off-hand 1 = 5 |off-hand 2 = 60 |attack 1 = 3% |attack 2 = 0% |guard damage 1 = 1% |guard damage 2 = 1% |barrier damage 1 = 0% |barrier damage 2 = 0% |critical damage 1 = 40% |critical damage 2 = 40% |critical chance 1 = 5% |critical chance 2 = 5% |flanking damage 1 = 25% |flanking damage 2 = 25% |magic defense 1 = 0% |magic defense 2 = 0% |melee defense 1 = 0% |melee defense 2 = 0% |ranged defense 1 = 0% |ranged defense 2 = 0% |armor 1 = 38 |armor 2 = 38 |armor front 1 = 43 |armor front 2 = 38 |guard 1 = 40 |guard 2 = 59 |health per level = 12 |ability points = 1 }} } |supertitle = Class |name = Warrior }} A warrior is one of the three playable classes in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Warriors are the only class that can break down weak walls, signified by a cracked shield icon. This often opens up areas that would otherwise be inaccessible. They can also break red lyrium deposits in one hit using this ability, whereas other classes need two or more strikes to do so, see the companion side-quest Seeing Red for details. Warriors are also the only class that generates Guard through class abilities, see that page for details. Official description Weapons Warrior is the only class that can use and can only use Axes, Swords, Maces, Shields, Greataxes, Greatswords and Mauls. Abilities :*Experts in this style are still on their feet after punishment that would kill their allies. They use their shield to protect themselves and stagger their enemies. :*Experts in this style crush their enemies with massive blows that can break any guard, shatter any armor, and destroy any opponent. :*These cunning warriors control the battlefield and everyone on it. They bolster their allies, hamper their enemies, and take advantage of any sign of weakness. :*These stalwart warriors protect their allies by making themselves the biggest target on the battlefield. When enemies take the bait, Vanguards pick them apart with brutal precision. Specializations :*Champions are defenders and protectors, and when a warrior trains in the champion’s tradition, he or she becomes unstoppable. Champions use their armor, weapon and awareness to shrug off incoming attacks while holding critical positions on the battlefield and protecting allies in the process. :*As the battle gets bloodier, these vicious and deadly warriors get even more brutal. Hurting them just makes them mad, a mistake most enemies don't live to repeat. :*These unrelenting warriors specialize in fighting mages and demons. No enemy's magic can withstand them, and they inspire and protect their allies with their righteous power. Category:Classes Category:Warriors